


3:10 AM

by tendersoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brokenhearted Jihoon, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, choi seungcheol cameo, i am hurt, taglish, this song breaks my heart many times, who to tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendersoons/pseuds/tendersoons
Summary: There are so many things that happened at 3:10 AM.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	3:10 AM

**Author's Note:**

> idk, kasalanan ng kanta kung bakit ko nasulat 'to. fics >> lessons. sana na magustuhan nyo :(( there are typos, please forgive me :(( and maybe grammatical errors. anyway, enjoy!
> 
> listen to the song reco hehe

song reco !! [click this !!](https://open.spotify.com/track/7it7fDoH4bBv9yiphdjwc8?si=D-wye2cZS7GhLPllNdnQPg)

☀️☀️☀️

_3:08 am, July 15, 2017_

Jihoon is currently lying on Soonyoung's lap while the latter was busy stroking his hair softly, reason why Jihoon feel sleepy. nasa rooftop lang sila ng condo ni Soons kung saan kitang-kita ang city lights, they were just hanging out like what they always do. Its been 1 year since simulang ligawan ni Soonyoung si Jihoon. _Today is the exact year._

"Soons..." Ji looked at him. Si Soons naman tumingin sa baba para tingnan din si Ji.

Soonyoung smiled.

"Why?" He asked. Sometimes, just by looking at Ji, okay na siya. All the doubts are gone. Si Jihoon yung nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda. Soonyoung never hesitated when comes to Ji.

The latter smiled and nod. 

Confusion was written on his face kaya Jihoon rolled his eyes. _Ang slow, Soonyoung._

"Oo na nga." Jihoon said while chuckling. Nakakatawa kasi si Soonyoung. _Sana okay ka lang, Soonyoung._

Kahit Soonyoung knows already the answer, he still asked Jihoon.

"Sinasagot mo na 'ko?" Soonyoung asked Jihoon. Matagal na niyang inaantay 'to eh yung marinig galing kay Ji yung "oo" na hinihintay niya.

"Oo nga, paulit-ulit." At exactly _3:10 AM_ their relationship is now official.

Nagloading pa talaga si Soonyoung ng ilang seconds bago niya nagets yung sinasabi ni Jihoon and when his mind already processed everything.

He lift Jihoon and kiss him on his lips, the latter put his hands on Soonyoung's neck and deepen the kiss. They should sealed it with a kiss, right? He is so happy. Both of them are very happy.

☀️☀️☀️

_3:00 AM, July 15, 2018_

Today is the day of their first anniversary. Their first year of being together. Everything was going smoothly not until today.

Jihoon was waiting patiently for Soonyoung. Anniversary nila ngayon eh, they should celebrate it of course pero Soonyoung said that he was going home late because nag-aya yung barkada niya and Jihoon insist of waiting him. He prepared a candle light dinner for Soonyoung. Jihoon knew Soonyoung deserve things like this because ever since na naging sila si Soonyoung lang lagi ang nagssurprise sa kanya so ngayon, siya naman daw.

He waited patiently. Hours passed by there was no Soonyoung appeared right in front of their door.

_3:05 AM_ when Jihoon heard someone knocked on their door. Tumayo siya at pinagbuksan si Soonyoung.

He was smiling widely but his smile drop when he saw Soonyoung. Gulo-gulo ang buhok, bukas ang butones ng polo slightly exposing his chest, and he was a little drunk. Ang kinainis ni JIhoon is amoy cigarette si Soonyoung.

Pumasok si Soonyoung nang hindi man lang hinalikan si Ji or niyakap man lang like what he usually do whenever he go _home._

"Saan ka galing? I thought magkakasama kayo ng mga kaibigan mo?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung after he closed the door.

Umupo si Soonyoung sa couch nila, resting his head and closing his eyes.

"Oo nga, kaso napasarap kwentuhan kaya nag-inuman na rin." 

Umupo si Ji sa tabi niya kinuha yung coat na hawak ni Soonyoung para ilagay sa labahan.

"I didn't know that you smoke..." Jihoon is so careful with his words, _baka mainis sa kanya si Soonyoung._

The latter sighed.

"Triny ko lang. Mapilit din sila."

"You know I don't like people who smoke.." Jihoon said.

Dinilat ni Soonyoung yung mata niya at tumingin kay Ji. Jihoon looked at him and saw tiredness and coldness in his eyes. _Did he really forgot our anniversary?_

"Ji, 'wag ngayon pagod ako. Tsaka that was once, di na mauulit." He said at pumikit ulit. 

He doesn't like being nagged sa mga ginagawa niya. Kapag buhay niya, buhay niya walang pakialamanan.

Tumayo si Soonyoung sa couch and Ji looked at him confusedly.

"Where are you going?"

Soonyoung walked to their shared bedroom.

"Matutulog, I'm really tired." 

"Pero yung-"

"Goodnight, Ji." He said and shut the door.

Jihoon doesn't know what to feel. Should he feel angry because Soonyoung doesn't even hug him or kiss him? Should he feel angry because Soonyoung smoked? or Should he feel angry because he didn't even greet Ji _happy anniversary_? Madaming dahilan para magalit si Ji but he chose not to. He just and put his hands on his face and cried quietly. 

At exactly _3:10 AM_ is his first ever heartbreak. Jihoon is breaking into pieces.

☀️☀️☀️

_3:05 AM, July 15, 2019_

Jihoon wrapped his hands around Soonyoung chest. Obviously, they just finished making-love. Soonyoung always love how Jihoon feels under his skin. He always love feeling Jihoon.

They were both quiet. 

Jihoon has a lot things in mind. Soonyoung is always like this, whenever he's tired he and Jihoon always ended up in bed. It's like na ginagawa lang ni Soonyoung 'to for his needs. Ayaw isipin ni Jihoon na ginagawa lang 'to ni Soonyoung because he has his needs _not because he love Jihoon._

After their 1st anniversary, things really changed. Not just Soonyoung towards Jihoon but also Soonyoung himself.

He never doubted Soonyoung's love for him pero Jihoon is tired. Napapagod na si jihoon sa mga nangyayari. Pagod na pagod na siya magreach out kay Soonyoung. Soonyoung always pushed him pero hindi niya alam kung anong problema. _Natatakot siya na malaman yung problema._

He can't even sleep well at night kasi lagi siyang nalulunod sa mga iniisip niya. Lunod na lunod si Jihoon at hindi na makaahon. He always want Soonyoung to save him but Soonyoung is always nowhere to be found. Feeling niya nag-iisa siya sa relasyon na 'to. Feeling niya siya lang yung lumalaban sa relasyon na 'to.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who's sleeping peacefully. He traced circles on his chest, careful not wake the latter.

A tear fell on his right eye and quickly wipe it.

"Mahal mo pa ba ko....?" He asked softly and quietly, careful not to sob. Baka marinig siya ni Soonyoung.

He hugged Soonyoung tightly.

"Ako kasi mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita simula noon hanggang ngayon. Hindi naman nagbago eh." Sabi nito na halos pabulong na.

Jihoon don't know what to do anymore. But there's one thing that he is sure of, _I love him so much. At hindi magbabago yun._ Kung sinabi ni Soonyoung noon na si Jihoon ang isang tiyak sa isang libong duda, ganun din si Jihoon ngayon. _Soonyoung is that one certainty amidst a thousand doubts._

At exactly _3:10 AM_ his tears never stop from falling. Quietly sobbing ang letting himself trust Soonyoung over and over again.

⛅️⛅️⛅️

_2:55 AM, July 15, 2020_

Jihoon is waiting for Soonyoung again. Lagi na lang ginagabi si Soonyoung netong mga nakaraang araw and he can't keep quiet. Hindi na niya kaya manahimik. _Sobra sobra na siyang nasasaktan._

The moment he heard a knock, tumayo agad siya. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ganung Soonyoung ulit yung bumungad sa kanya. _Same Soonyoung 2 years ago, magulo buhok, slightly exposed chest, smells like cigarette and drunk._

Dumiretso pasok si Soonyoung. No hugs nor kisses.

"Soonyoung nakainom ka na naman? At tsaka akala ko ba titigilan mo na yung pagssmoke? Soonyoung you knew very well na ayok-" Before he could even finished his sentence Soonyoung cut him off.

"Jihoon pwede ba? Stop nagging. Hatinggabi na, ang ingay mo. At pagod ako, bukas na tayo mag-usap." Soonyoung said. Tatalikuran na nasa niya si Jihoon but Jihoon grabbed his arms and forced Soonyoung to look at him. _Pagod na siya. Pagod na pagod na siya._

He was about to say anything but he saw a _hickey_ on Soonyoung's chest. _That moment he's not just angry but his heart shattered into pieces for the nth time. His heart that had been broken many times by Soonyoung._

Tears fall down in his eyes. Soonyoung was slightly confused but he saw where Ji is looking that makes him close the button of his polo.

Jihoon put his hands in his mouth and sob quietly. He was always like this. Iiyak lang siya ng iiyak na siya lang ang makakarinig, siya lang makakaramdam. Sobrang sakit na pero kinakaya niya. Sana man lang sinabihan siya ni Soonyoung na may _iba na_ hindi yung sobra sobrang tiwala yung binigay niya to the point na ubos na ubos na siya. Sobrang ubos na siya. 

Soonyoung went closer to hold him pero umiwas si Jihoon. 

"Ji..." he called him softly. 

_When was the last time you call me by my name without shouting, without anger or coldness in your voice? When was the last time you kiss me with full adoration? When was the last time you told me that you love me?_

Jihoon deeply sighed and regain his composure. He looked at Soonyoung while tears are falling down in his eyes.

"S-soonyoung, m-mahal mo pa ba 'ko?" Jihoon managed to ask kahit na everything was blurry. _He just want to know para makabitaw na siya. Gusto na niya bumitaw._

Hindi sumagot si Soonyoung kaya mas lalong naiinis si Jihoon. _Dali na, sabihin mo na. Gusto na kita pakawalan. Gusto ko na kumawala sa relasyon na ako lang ang nagmamahal._

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Soonyoung. He was looking at Jihoon. Hindi mabasa ni Jihoon si Soonyoung, sobrang walang emosyon yung pinapakita niya ngayon.

"I'll take that as a no."

Hindi lahat ng katahimikan ibig sabihin ay oo. Kapag tinanong ka kung mahal mo pa ba, sasagot ka kaagad hindi yung magdududa ka muna bago sumagot. Hinding-hindi ka magdududa kung mahal mo.

"Tapusin na natin 'to, Ji.."

Nakaka-tangina nga naman talaga ng universe.

"Ayoko nang nakikitang nahihirapan ka..."

Jihoon wiped his tears harshly.

"Sa loob ng tatlong taon Soonyoung, tingin mo ba hindi ako nahirapan? Sa treatment mo? Bigla 'kang nagbago, Soons. Hindi na kita kilala pero anong ginawa ko? Nag-stay ako kahit anong gawin mo kasi mahal na mahal kita. Nag-stay ako kasi alam kong kailangan mo ng kasangga. Nagstay ako kasi _akala ko mahal mo pa ko._ "

After saying those words Jihoon sob again. Tears can't stop falling. Even the clouds are with him, it was raining so hard.

"Tapos, ikaw pa may karapatang magsabi na tapusin natin 'to? Bakit kasi may iba na? May iba na ba, Soonyoung? May iba na bang nagpapasaya sayo? May iba na bang nagbibigay ng pangangailangan mo? Sabihin mo lang kasi willing ako bitawan ka maging masaya ka lang. _Alam mo naman na umpisa pa lang lahat ibibigay ko sayo maging masaya ka lang._ "

Soonyoung can't even answer Jihoon's questions. Nasasaktan na niya ng sobra si Ji. Nasasaktan na niya ng sobrang yung _mahal niya._

"Tama ka, tapusin na natin 'to. Kasi pagod na ko eh. Never akong napagod na mahalin ka pero pagod na pagod na kong intindihin ka."

A tear fell on Soonyoung's eyes. _Hindi niya alam. Hindi niya alam na sobra na yung sakit na binibigay niya._

Jihoon went closer to Soonyoung to cupped his cheeks and leaned his forehead to the latter.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Soonyoung pero _tama na. Itigil na natin 'to._ " 

Jihoon looked up and stared directly in Soonyoung's eyes while tears are still evident.

"Yung ikaw ang nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong pagdududa but now, i doubt you so much. Sobrang daming pagdududa na lang ang nakikita ko sayo."

Soonyoung held Jihoon's hands who's cupping his cheeks. Parehas na wasak at hindi na alam kung kanino kakapit. 

_"Happy 3rd anniversary, Soons. Please, let me go._ _" 3:10 AM,_ the time that they officially labeled their relationship and also the time that they officially cut their relationship.

Yun ang huling katagang narinig ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon 5 years ago. 5 years had passed pero sobrang sakit pa rin. Soonyoung fixed his life and regretted his decisions in the past. Kaya lang, kahit anong gawin niya hindi na babalik sa kanya si Jihoon. 

Hindi na kasi _ikakasal na siya ngayon._

"Today, dated July 15, 2026 at 3:10 PM. We will witness the wedding of Mr. Lee and Mr. Choi. Let's give them around of applause."

The priest said.

Soonyoung smiled. _I am here, Jihoon... to witness your wedding. Funny how your wedding was also our anniversary date. Don't worry, Ji. I am now letting you go._

_Goodbye, my universe._


End file.
